1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and more particularly, to a card connector having a bottom plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Most notebooks are provided with PC card connectors for accommodating PC cards as storage mediums. For adapting to developments of the communication technology and electronic technology, the industry standard of the PC card need to update ceaselessly. According to the newest industry standard (Expresscard PC Card Standard), express cards which have more quicker speed than conventional PC cards at data transmission are achieved. Thus, express card connectors are also achieved for receiving express cards. The express card has two types in configuration, one is rectangular and another is L-shaped.
A conventional express card connector is approximately L-shaped and can receive a rectangular express card or a L-shaped express card. The card connector comprises an upper shielding disposed on an insulating housing thereof to define a card receiving space. However, one side of the card receiving space faced to a bottom face of the housing is open. When the L-shaped card is inserted into the card connector, because the L-shaped card has an approximate configuration and dimension with the card connector and the card connector is formed with a guiding member to guide the insertion and hold a bottom face of the L-shaped card, thus the L-shaped card can insert into a card receiving space of the card connector to electrically connect with electrical contacts precisely.
However, when the rectangular express card is inserted into the card receiving space of the card connector, because width of card receiving space is wider than that of the rectangular card and no means to hold the card, thus the card can't connect with electrical contacts precisely on occasion but fall out of the card receiving space of the card connector.
Hence, an improved card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.